


If You're Not Inside Me, I'll Put My Future In You

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Series: Small Bump [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's really happy with his life, but he's a bit tired of being a mother hen with no chicks to look after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Not Inside Me, I'll Put My Future In You

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I do not wish for my works to be reproduced, reposted (credited or otherwise, original or altered) on any other site or medium. If you are from wattpad here to verify my claims my wattpad user name is zarryzarrysauce.

              "Come on baby; let me help with the dishes." Ashton offered sliding up behind Calum at the kitchen sink.

      “Nah, you always leave bits of stuff on them. Let me take care of it.” Calum replied continuing to clean.

              “If you insist,” Ashton relented lying in head on Calum’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Calum’s waist. He hummed quietly for a few minutes watching Calum work. “I like this one,” he said, fingers rubbing at the material of Calum’s dress, “It looks really good on you.”

       “Thank you.” Calum smiled, turning his head to let Ashton reach up and give him a kiss. “I liked the color a lot, coral always makes me feel tan.”

              “As if you need it,” Ashton scoffed. His breath tickled Calum’s neck, making him squirm.

     “Stoopp.” Calum whined through a laugh. He finished drying the dishes and wiggled around so that he was facing Ashton.  “Hey,” he whispered leaning his forehead against Ashton’s.

              “Hi,” Ashton whispered back with a goofy grin, leaning in for a kiss.

              Calum allowed it for a minute before breaking apart.

       “You smell,” he teased Ashton, “You’re gonna have to start showering at the gym instead of coming back all sweaty and making my house smell.”

              “It’s my house too,” Ashton pretended to pout, “But if you don’t like it why don’t you do something about it.” He finished with a smirk.

       “Alright,” Calum replied calling his bluff, “come on, upstairs now.”

              Ashton gave an over exaggerated huff but let Calum pull him upstairs to the bathroom.

       “Clothes off,” Calum demanded, reaching over to fill the bathtub with water.

              “Can we have bubbles?” Ashton asked with a tinge of excitement that fell just short of sarcastic.

       “Duh.” Calum said sliding off his dress.

              “Those are new.” Ashton observed staring with wide eyes.

       “Yeah,” Calum said sliding of his satin aqua-colored panties a little slower than necessary, “You like?” He asked.

              “Yeah,” Ashton breathed out motioning for Calum to turn around. He undid the matching bustier and ran his hands over Calum’s shoulders, massaging them. Calum groaned and sank into Ashton’s touch.

              “Better get in,” Ashton said nodding to the bath. Calum whined but complied, letting Ashton get in before settling down in front of him. He leaned back, almost purring when Ashton started washing his hair. He reached up when Ashton was done, stopped him from going any further.

       “I wanna take care of you.” He said stepping out of the tub and getting in behind Ashton. He smiled at the way Ashton melted under his touch, loved knowing he was taking care of his boy and making him happy. He took his time washing Ashton’s hair, leaned down for a sniff of the citrusy shampoo Ashton loved to use. He smiled when he heard Ashton humming under his breath. Calum washed Ashton’s body slowly, ditched the loofa halfway through to use his hands instead, enjoying the feel of Ashton’s hard muscles under his touch.

              “Feels really good,” Ashton sighed as Calum rinsed him off, “but it’s your turn now I think.” He said sitting up a bit. Calum gave a little huff as he got out again, resuming his position in front of Ashton.

       “You already washed my hair.” Calum giggled feeling Ashton massaging his scalp again.

              “Did I?” Ashton asked, “I don’t recall that. Better do it again it, just to be safe.”

       “Oh alright,” Calum agreed, trying to sound like he was making a great sacrifice. He lay back against Ashton’s chest and closed his eyes. A small smile stayed on his face as Ashton’s big hands roamed all over his body. He pouted when Ashton's hands started to wander away from his stomach, huffing and directing Ashton’s hands back to his tummy.

              Calum knew it was silly but couldn’t help but puff out his stomach against Ashton’s hands. He opened his eyes to see the way it looked, Ashton’s hand on his poked out tummy. He quickly shut them again, gut going warm and tingly at the sight.

              “You like me rubbing your belly?” Ashton asked.

       “Mmhmm.” Calum replied, hips rutting forward the tiniest bit. He'd never appreciated the low visibility the bubbles created quite so much; was thankful they were hiding his hardening dick.

              “What are you thinking about?” Ashton ducked down to whisper in his ear.

       “It’s silly,” Calum said, cheeks going hot.

              “If it’s something that’s making you get like this it’s not silly.” Ashton replied with a kiss to the top of Calum’s wet head.

       “I just…” Calum hesitated, “Do you ever wonder what it’d be like to be pregnant?”

              Ashton’s hands stilled for a moment too long and Calum felt nausea setting in.

              “No, not really,” Ashton hummed. Calum buried his face in his hands, feeling dumb for having brought it up. It was just; he’d thought about it so much, what it’d be like to actually have kids, see his tummy growing and knowing that he’d made something tangible of their love.

              “But I have thought about having kids with you,” Ashton said, hands caressing Calum’s tummy gently. “You’d look so pretty with my baby inside you. I probably wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

       “Really?” Calum asked with a hint of disbelief.

              “Yeah,” Ashton replied shifting his hips and- _oh_ Calum thought, _at least he wasn’t the only one getting turned on by this_.

“Bet you’d like it so much, probably want me to fuck you right now don’t you? Want me to take you in the bedroom and fill you up with my come? So ready for it aren’t you? Just wanna be knocked up,” Ashton growled out.

“Yeah,” Calum replied breathlessly, scrambling out of the tub, “want that so much.” He held out a hand to help Ashton out, let himself be pulled in against him. He moaned into Ashton’s mouth at the feeling of their wet bodies rubbing against each other.

       “Need you, Ash.” Calum gasped out against Ashton’s lips.

              “Don’t worry lil mama, I’ve got you.” Ashton said gripping the back of Calum’s thighs and pulling him up. Calum wrapped himself around Ashton, stooped down to leave little love bites all along his neck while he carried Calum.

              He smiled when Ashton laid him on their bed, pulling Ashton down on top of him with a tug. Ashton gave him a reproachful look as he lifted himself up a bit to reach for the lube he kept near the bed, causing Calum to giggle.

             “God,” Ashton moaned sliding a finger into Calum easily, “did you open yourself up before I got home?”

       “May have,” Calum smirked, hips jerking a bit when Ashton slid another finger in. “May have done it this morning when you left, may have been wearing a plug all day to stay ready for you.”

              “Fuck,” Ashton murmured into Calum’s hip before biting it. “Do you think- are you ready?”

        Calum let Ashton scissor his fingers a few more times before answering. “Yeah,” he replied, “I’m ready.”

              Ashton pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess lube on his thigh before reaching for a condom. Calum’s cough stopped him.

       “Maybe,” Calum hesitated under Ashton’s gaze, “maybe we could do it without a condom this time?”

              “Are you sure?” Ashton asked.

       “Positive,” Calum nodded. He moaned when he felt Ashton pushing into him. He flinched back when Ashton shook his wet hair out, giving Calum a face full of water.

       “Gross,” Calum whined, “You’re like a fucking dog.”

              “You love dogs.” Ashton laughed, growling and biting Calum’s neck.

       “What is wrong with you?” Calum giggled, more of a gasp than a laugh.

              “What’s that?” Ashton smirked as he started thrusting.

       “Fu-” Calum closed his eyes, pressing his head back into the pillows.

              “Hmm?” Ashton asked.

       “Shut up and fuck me.” Calum said, voice cracking.

              “Shh, don’t worry lil mama; I’ll take care of you.”

              Calum started to reply, but couldn’t form the words. Moans tumbled out of him like he wasn’t aware of it. He kept a tight grip on Ashton’s bicep, admiring the way Ashton looked holding himself up over Calum.

       “I love you.” Calum blurted out, not unlike the first time he’d said it, flushed, sweaty, and breathless with Ashton’s cock in him.

              Ashton’s face went serious and his thrusts sped up. His mouth was working like he was trying to speak but couldn’t find the words. Calum watched Ashton’s eyes squeeze shut, moaned when he felt Ashton coming inside him. Calum groaned when Ashton shifted all his weight to one arm, still thrusting weakly while he fumbled to get a grip on Calum’s cock. Finding it he opened his eyes and stared down at Calum, felt his cock give a weak little twitch when Calum came all over his fist. He quickly wiped his hand on an old cutoff lying by the bed before Calum came back to enough to tell him off.

              "C’mere lil mama.” Ashton said lying down and opening his arms. Calum grunted and rolled over until he was close enough for Ashton to drag him in.

       “Forgot to switch the laundry.” Calum muttered sleepily against Ashton’s chest.

              “Shh,” Ashton smiled fondly, “It’ll be fine, just go to sleep.  I love you.”

       Calum hummed his agreement, squirming until Ashton rolled over to spoon him. He felt like his veins were filled with champagne when Ashton’s hands settled on his belly. He knew it was silly and twelve different kinds of impossible, but he drifted off to thoughts of a little baby inside him to kick against Ashton’s possessive hand.

 

              When Calum woke the next morning it was to the smell of bacon.

       “Ohhh,” he squealed as best as his croaky voice would allow, “What’s all this for?” He smiled when Ashton set a tray of hot breakfast in front of him.

              “Well,” Ashton chirped, “I wanted to talk about last night.”

              Calum paused for a second in confusion. Sticky hot waves of shame rolled through him as he remembered the night before. He felt like a weirdo, Ashton would probably think he was a giant weirdo now. Calum wasn’t stupid; he knew Ashton would never leave him over something like that. But he still felt raw and too exposed under Ashton’s gaze.

       “We don’t have to talk about it.” Calum mumbled shoving food into his mouth. If his mouth was full Ashton couldn’t make him talk.

              “We don’t have to.” Ashton agreed reaching out to take Calum’s free hand in his, toying with his ring as he went on. “I’d really like to though.”

              Calum reluctantly swallowed and wiped the crumbs off his lip, mentally cursed Ashton for being so nice.

       “What d’ya wanna talk about?” He asked bracing himself for the worst.

              “I meant what I said last night Calum. I do wanna have kids with you, I’ve been ready for so long but I didn’t know if you were.” Ashton took a deep breath before going on. “I know I can’t give you a baby the way you want, and I’m so sorry sweetheat. If there were any way possible I would. But I do wanna have babies with you. I’ve been up all morning researching and there are different things we could try; getting a donor, adopti- Calum? What’s wrong baby?"

               Ashton stared in shock at Calum, who was bawling.  "I thought this was what you wanted?” He almost whispered.

        Calum continued to sob but nodded frantically at Ashton’s words. “It is,” he choked out, “I want this more than anything.”

              Ashton moved the tray from between them so Calum could crawl up onto his lap.

         “Then why are you crying baby? I thought you’d be happy.” Ashton fretted rubbing Calum’s back.

       “I am,” Calum wailed clinging to him, “I’ve never been this happy in my entire life.”

              Ashton let out a shaky laugh of his own, feeling a few tears slip out.  “We’re gonna be parents.” He whispered in amazement, picturing his future with Calum.

       “We’re gonna be the best damn parents in the world.” Calum exclaimed.

       “Oh my god,” Calum said sitting up suddenly “We’re gonna be parents… We’re gonna have babies.” He paused for a minute before hopping up and pulling on pants.

              “Where are you going?” Ashton asked watching Calum struggle to get into his shirt.

       “We’ve got so much to do. Grab your keys we’re going to the store. Where’s the nearest bookstore? We need parenting books.”

              “Baby this is gonna be a long process-” Ashton cut himself off when he saw the glare Calum was giving him.

       “Grab your keys,” Calum repeated slowly, “and put on your shoes, we’re going to the store.”

              “Alright lil mama.” Ashton chuckled, going to do what Calum had said. He laughed when he heard a crash down the hall followed by muffled “'m alright!”

              He couldn’t help but tear up again thinking about how lucky some kid was going to be to have Calum looking out for them.


End file.
